The Sanctuary (Comic Series)
The Sanctuary, also known as The Saviors' Base, is a location first seen in Issue 104 of The Walking Dead. It is the home of The Saviors, a ruthless and formerly antagonistic group that Rick Grimes and his group must interact with. The location is a large factory, surrounded by a chain-link fence, with a wall of walkers and stone barricades. Overview Conflict With The Survivors The base, once a type of mill or factory, is revealed to be surrounded by a wall of piked walkers, still alive but stuck on poles and spears dug into the ground. Once inside the base, Negan returns with a few Saviors and are shocked to discover that Carl Grimes had in fact stowed away with them in their transport truck. Carl proceeds to kill six saviors using Abraham's automatic rifle, before losing control to its rapid-bursts and being knocked to the ground. Dwight violently attacks the child, only to be stopped by Negan who has shown further interest in the young child and gives him a small tour of the building. It is revealed that The Saviors are in fact a cult of sorts, the followers of Negan bowing and chanting to his every word as if he were a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. The people are divided amongst those closest to Negan, such as guards, henchman and his multiple "wives", as opposed to the common followers who live on a point-system that is intended to replace monetary value in bartering. Carl witnesses to this end, the brutality of Negan's rule as he subjects one of his newer wives' former lover, Mark, to a ritual punishment, as the wife and lover had reunited in Negan's absence. The man has his face mutilated by a scalding cloth-iron, which Negan presses against his face before pulling away, peeling back the flesh and melted skin which leaves the victim permanently deformed or, "marked with shame". The War Rick and his group of fighters and allies, comprised of Kingdom, Hilltop and Alexandria residents march to The Sanctuary in an attempt to kill Negan. When they arrive Rick fires two shots in the air to hail Negan's attention. Negan converses with Rick about his forces and reveals that he has captured Gregory, who he gets to inform Rick that the Hilltop Colony stands with The Saviors. A measly eight survivors of the Hilltop retreat. Albeit slightly shocked by the number of fighters the survivors, Negan denies a peace agreement and a gunfight ensues. The survivors shoot on the glass windows, making enough noise to attract a massive herd in the region. They begin to retreat as Rick stays, going to use a truck to destroy the gates, hoping to overrun the base with roamers. Holly, wanting revenge, subdues Rick and takes the truck, destroying the gates by herself, allowing hundreds of roamers to invade the courtyard. She is then captured by Negan's forces. The Saviors retreat inside and question her, at first thinking she is Andrea, Rick's girlfriend, they then keep her prisoner. On the same night, a savior named David enters the room she's being held prisoner and tries to rape her. Negan arrives just in time to prevent the act and stabs him in the neck, explaining to Holly that The Saviors have a "no-rape" rule and that they aren't monsters. An unknown amount of time later, reinforcements arrive and the herd on the courtyard is dealt with, and a large group of saviors leave to attack Alexandria, holding Holly hostage. In the aftermath of the attack, The Saviors take Eugene and a few more survivors of the ammunition factory hostage. When Negan and other soldiers leave for Hilltop, Dwight frees the survivors, and they leave, along with a few defected saviors. At the end of the Battle of Hilltop, Negan is taken prisoner and Dwight takes over leadership of The Saviors, returning to The Sanctuary with the remaining saviors. Aftermath The Sanctuary still exists and is connected with the other communities by a reinforced road. Inhabitants Current Inhabitants *Dwight - New Leader of the Saviors. Ex-husband of Sherry. *Connor - One of the top lieutenants in the Saviors. Killed by Andrea. *Mike - Member of the Saviors. Killed by Rick Grimes. *Paul - Unseen member of the Saviors. *Tara - Female member of the Saviors. *John - Male and half blind member of the Saviors. *Molly - Unseen member of the Saviors. *Sherry - Female member of the Saviors. Ex-wife of Dwight and one of Negan's "wives". *Donnie - Male member of the Saviors. Killed by Eugene Porter. *Davis - Male member of the Saviors. Killed by members of The Hilltop. *Gary - Male member of the Saviors. Killed by Paul "Jesus" Monroe. *David - Male member of the Saviors. Killed by Negan. *Seth - Male member of the Saviors. Killed by Andrea. *Savior 2 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 3 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 4 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 5 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 6 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 7 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 8 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 9 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 10 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 11 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 12 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 13 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 14 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 15 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 16 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 17 - Male member of the Saviors. *Savior 18 - Male member of the Saviors. *Many other unnamed and unseen members. Former Inhabitants *Negan - Former Leader of the Saviors. Moved to the Alexandria Safe-Zone as a prisoner after the war. *Carson - Member of the Saviors. Killed by Alpha. *Amber - Female member of the Saviors. Girlfriend of Mark and one of Negan's "wives". Killed by Alpha. *Mark - Male member of the Saviors. Boyfriend of Amber. Deaths *David *Molly (Assumed) *Many unnamed Saviors and three unnamed Kingdom residents. Trivia *The Sanctuary is a buyable property in The Walking Dead Monopoly. Category:Locations Category:Comic Series Locations Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics